


Noho Male

by bachlava



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachlava/pseuds/bachlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin Ho makes a point of not letting on that he knows the house on Pi’ikoi Street better than Steve does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noho Male

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt from zelda_zee, "Chin/Steve, 'a near miss.'"

Chin Ho makes a point of not letting on that he knows the house on Pi’ikoi Street better than Steve does. Steve probably realizes it, if he lets himself think about it, of course. Chin hadn’t been an everyday visitor to the house, but he and Jack McGarrett were close enough, and he’d been over to the place plenty of times in the course of eighteen years. It had seemed then like McGarrett was preserving his house in time - no new pictures, no visible changes - but from where Steve is standing, that’s not the case. He still looks for mugs where his dad had taken to keeping glasses, reaches down for the freezer because his mother’s unit had it on the lower level.

He’s glad Steve didn’t get back in time to see teams combing over the place with print kits and Luminol, glad Steve isn’t really a cop and hasn’t recognized how the three of them have directed his attention toward the event that Jack McGarrett called, in private records, “my near miss,” away from some of the details of the more recent non-miss. What Steve needs to know from those forensics is that his dad died with his head unbowed. How that last act of courage shaped the halo of blood and cerebrospinal fluid is less essential, although Chin’s sure Steve has seen and probably caused worse.

Chin’s been in the bedroom before, a few times - losing his bearings when a big barbecue got a little too festive, being the one to help Jack when he overindulged, something that started happening more often after he retired. He hasn’t told Steve about that either, figures Steve already knows. He tries not to dwell on the strangeness of his new acquaintance with the bed where, not long ago, his old mentor, his old partner, had drooled on the pillow, a midnight snack of Spam and crackers settling in his stomach, while Victor Hesse crouched to pick the lock.

But then it doesn’t matter much, Steve beginning to sweat as he braces his arms on the mattress, veins standing out from muscle, not needing words to say _harder, like that, need it_. Whether the last part is really true for either one of them, this is good enough to be worth having for as long as it helps either one of them.

Chin doesn’t always sleep well, afterwards, but he sleeps better than Steve does, better than he’s tended to sleep alone, lately. This house and his place in it have never been strange to him, and if Steve’s still facing a period adrift, there are worse ways Chin could spend his time than whispering the bearings.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Hawaii Five-0_ is all CBS'; no claim or commerce here.


End file.
